Alone
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: He could only stare forlornly at his 'rewards' reaped from all the hits he had made while reminiscing the times


Swirling the wine in his glass, Nagisa looked at the skyline before her. From his penthouse unit, he had a panoramic view of the city of Sicily, Italy. He admired the scene before him, before turning around and soaking in the sight of the fruits of his labor.

It had been ages ago where life had been so different for Nagisa.

Where he was still an amateur when it comes to assassination….

Where his mother was the one ruling his life like a puppet and forced him to follow her rules of life…

Where before he was nothing but a failing student from Class E, the class that was full of ridiculed students for their failures…

A typical school day for him to spend with a group of close friends training to kill their yellow octopus of a teacher, polishing their skills so that they would have a chance to assassinate their teacher and get their prize money of 10 billion yen.

The group had been basking and training together for the longest time and while it was tough, they had great fun altogether. They were all assassins, yet a close-knit group of friends that could be called a family with their favorite teacher guiding them. They have their own common situations and bonded together over time.

Like all the other aspiring assassins, Nagisa dreamt of being famous and becoming top of the food chain. That was the reason and motivation which propelled him to learn more from assassins, along with the help of Koro-sensei and Lovro Brofski.

He had graduated from his mother, and he would be willing to follow his heart, whether it is to kill or protect someone precious to him. It was not easy and Nagisa could only make small kills at that point of time.

It had all started when Lovro wanted a nameless to do the job and he was willing to pay as part of a job. Nagisa couldn't risk having any of his classmates doing such a job and offered himself. Lovro wasn't really surprised but gave a sinister smirk and a grin as he was being pulled into the underworld.

It wasn't a pleasant job, but one way or another; he had managed to complete it.

But he was disgusted with himself. Not because of the murder he just committed, but because he killed a man like he was only walking to school. There was no good feeling of a thrill, and it was like getting a good grade in school.

Time and again, people demanded his skills like it was a precious diamond, he didn't have time to think. But one thing was certain; his classmates were distancing away from him. Koro-sensei tried to mend the old bonds, but Nagisa stopped him and shook his head.

 _Don't, Koro-sensei. I know that I'm different from them, and they have realized the same. I want them to have a normal life, and not a tainted one like mine._

Koro-sensei was almost angry judging by his face, but Nagisa didn't back down by giving a piercing glare. That glare had a certain killer intent; Koro-sensei may have been an assassin himself, but the glare was one of a kind.

The next few months was a whirlwind for Nagisa. He was in and out of the classroom frequently, only appearing for examinations. Even so, his grades hadn't regressed but improved to the point he was on par with Karma and Gakushuu himself. He went off to America to study the rest of the remainder and made himself graduate faster than the rest of his classmates.

Koro-sensei didn't approve of his decisions but proceeded with the plan.

The only thing Nagisa was thankful was not killing his teacher by his own hands, but by his friends. He would dare to even touch the rubber knife made to kill him after all. The money could sustain his friends for quite some time, but he would be working his way to the top within the underworld, and maybe….

Just maybe…

Surpass G.O.D at his own game in the assassination arena.

He had gained fame overnight the day where he eradicated the entire Famiglia that disgusted him to the very core. And it was just perfect that there was a client that wanted them dead.

And he happily complied.

With that episode, everyone had left him except for Ritsu, but she was an AI made to kill Koro-sensei. Within the few days after Koro-sensei had been killed, Ritsu had became his partner after she was going to be 'killed' by her 'parents' and downloaded her data on his newest laptop in curtsey of Lovro. How she managed to do that is another story.

Now with all the reputation he had gained, Nagisa missed his true friends from Japan. In his penthouse suite, he now forlornly stared at the 'rewards' reaped from all the hits he had made while reminiscing the times where Koro-sensei was alive.

"Nagisa-kun, it's time," Ritsu announced as she smiled. Nagisa stared at her semi-android body that he had created himself.

"Ah… Thanks, Ritsu." He took up his jacket and left for the job of the day.

* * *

 **Don't ask me why I actually did this story. I'm wondering the same thing.**

 **Word Count: 863**


End file.
